Eres Mío
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Sasuke tiene que hacer suyo a Naruto aunque sea en contra de su voluntad ... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Un rubio y una pelirroja llegaron a una de las mansiones de la zona mas grande, el rubio se sorprendió ya que en ese lugar no había estado nunca

-que te parece nuestro nuevo hogar, Naruto?-la pelirroja lo miraba con una sonrisa, el rubio la miró y sonrió, hacia tiempo que no veía tan feliz a su madre, desde que murió su padre su madre siempre ha estado muy triste, poco a poco fue cambiando asta que conoció a otro hombre y decidieron salir como pareja, Naruto comprendió que su madre tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, merecía ser feliz y él no se lo iba a impedir, la pareja de su madre era Fugaku Uchiha uno de los empresarios mas conocidos, también era viudo y se veían los dos muy felices, Fugaku era muy serio y tenía tres hijos, en una de las ocasiones pudo conocer a su hijo mayor Itachi que vivía en otra ciudad y a su hija menor que tenía quince años y que se llamaba Kaly, sabía Naruto que tenía otro hijo de diecisiete años y que tenía su edad no lo ha podido conocer, pero si estaba en ese momento en la entrada de esa mansión es por que su madre y Fugaku habían decidido vivir juntos

-me parece esta casa enorme-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-verdad que si, Naruto

-si mama

-si no estás de acuerdo con esto me lo puedes decir

-mama, estoy feliz, y que tú seas feliz me hace mas feliz

-gracias hijo

-y cuando os casaréis?

-por ahora esperaremos, queremos ver como nos llevamos viviendo juntos, y como os lleváis vosotros

-Itachi me gustó, es serio, pero me gustó, Kaly es callada pero seguro que nos llevaremos bien, me falta conocer al otro hijo

-Fugaku me ha dicho que su hijo estaba muy apegado a su madre y que a partir de su muerte cambió radicalmente a ser un chico frío y que no suele hablar con nadie-la pelirroja suspiró-espero que os llevéis bien

-seguro que si, mama

-si tienes algún problema o una duda quiero que me digas

-no te preocupes con eso, yo estaré bien

-entonces, entremos-dijo la pelirroja y los dos entraron a la residencia, llegaron a la puerta y tocaron, de inmediato una sirvienta abrió la puerta y saludó educadamente y les dejó entrar, fueron a la sala y allí estaba Fugaku que este al ver a la pelirroja y al rubio se levantó, saludó al rubio en primer lugar y a la pelirroja le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

-ya me estaba impacientando, Kushina, Naruto-dijo Fugaku-Naruto, la sirvienta te dirá cual será tu nueva habitación y sobre todo no te cortes, recuerda que es tu casa-el rubio sonrió y miró a la sirvienta que esta con un gesto le indicó al rubio que le siguiera, Naruto la siguió, subieron por las escaleras y llegaron asta la última puerta y la sirvienta le dijo que era su habitación, el rubio entró y le dijo a la sirvienta que podía estar solo y la mujer se retiró, Naruto miró la habitación, era grande y tenía una gran cama que le fascinó, dentro de la habitación había una puerta y Naruto la abrió y se sorprendió ya que era un cuarto de baño, se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver el paisaje pero sobre todo el jardín que era hermoso, miró la habitación y se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, estaba su ropa bien colocada, miró el escritorio y en cima había un ordenador portátil, Naruto sonrió y se tumbó en la cama, estaba cansado, y se puso serio al pensar que al siguiente día había clase y de ver a ese chico que tanto le molestaba su presencia le enfurecía, el rubio se puso boca abajo y cerró los ojos lo que menos quería hacer era pensar en ese chico tan engreído y que pensaba que era el rey del mundo, aunque la verdad que cuando lo miraba con esos ojos tan negros y penetrables a veces le ponía nervioso y asta le daba miedo, aunque tenía suerte de no ir a la misma clase, pero al día siguiente empezaban las clases y vería a sus amigos que hacía mucho que no los veía y con esos pensamientos se durmió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Naruto se levantó unos minutos antes de que el despertador sonara le quitó la alarma y se metió al baño para asearse, se puso el uniforme del instituto y salió de su habitación, demientas bajaba escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, Naruto no le dio importancia y fue a la sala donde estaba su madre, Fugaku y Kaly

-buenos días hijo

-buenos días mama-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de la chica ella lo miró y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Fugaku también le saludó, el rubio miró el lugar extrañado

-si buscas a mi hermano se acaba de ir-dijo Kaly-aún no lo conoces-el rubio negó con la cabeza-no te pierdes nada, pero cuando lo conozcas desearas no haberlo conocido

-Kaly-dijo Fugaku en modo de regaño-Naruto, no la hagas caso-el rubio le sonrió y empezó el desayuno, cuando acabó se despidió y se fue

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su clase, faltaba unos minutos para que empezara las clases y sin pensarlo saludó a sus amigos que eran, Choiji, Shikamaru, Ino,Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Sai y Sakura que esta estaba mas feliz que de costumbre

-Naruto-dijo Kiba-como te va en tu nueva casa

-bien-dijo Naruto

-como te sientes ser un Uchiha?-dijo Sai-debes de estar feliz de ser mi primo

-yo no soy tu primo-dijo Naruto-voy a sentarme-pasó su vista por el salón y al final de la clase vio al azabache sentado que para él era la persona mas le irritaba y estaba acompañado de sus inseparables amigos que eran mas irritables que él

-rubio-dijo uno de los amigos del azabache, el rubio bufó con molestia

-que quieres Suegetsu-dijo el rubio-y mi nombre es Naruto

-solo quería decirte que este año nos a tocado juntos, no estás feliz?-dijo Suegetsu

-estoy tan feliz que no paro de reír-contestó Naruto

-espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el pelirrojo

-espero que si, Juugo-dijo Naruto sentándose delante del azabache ya que ese lugar estaba libre y era al lado de la ventana, el profesor entró a la clase, Naruto al verlo sonrió ya que era Iruka su profesor preferido a parte de amigo, la clase comenzó, Naruto miraba por la ventana ya que para él eso era mas interesante, la clase acabó y siguieron las siguientes, Naruto como de costumbre se aburría en las clases y esperaba ansioso por que acabara la jornada, todas las clases acabaron y todos los alumnos salieron, Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente

-Naruto-el rubio paró y miró a la chica que le llamó y la sonrió

-como te ha ido el día, Kaly?

-bien, las clases son aburridas-dijo la chica de pelo azabache-donde vas? Podrías ir a casa con el coche que viene a buscarme

-voy a coger algunas cosas que dejé en mi casa-dijo Naruto y miró a la chica que esta parecía que miraba a otro lugar con seriedad, el rubio iba a girarse

-quieres que te acompañe

-como quieras-dijo Naruto-pero solo será un momento

-luego llamamos al chofer para que venga a buscarnos

-prefiero andar-dijo Naruto y la chica se acercó al chofer y es cuando el rubio se giró para ver a quien miraba con seriedad la chica, Naruto vio a una distancia al chico azabache que él tanto odiaba y lo miró con seriedad, el azabache le respondió de la misma manera mirándose a los ojos, estuvieron a si un rato asta que Naruto notó que alguien le agarraba del brazo y vio en los ojos del azabache en ese momento una pizca de ira y los amigos del azabache se le acercaron diciéndole algo y el le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

-Naruto-dijo Kaly-te estoy llamando y ni caso

-perdona, que decías-dijo el rubio mirando a la chica que se separó del rubio con enfado

-podemos irnos cuando quieras

-claro-dijo Naruto y los dos se fueron

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Kaly llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, el rubio iba cargado con una caja

-parece que tu padre no ha llegado-dijo Naruto

-el suele tardar-dijo Kaly-tu madre va de noche, verdad?

-si-dijo Naruto-es lo que pasa cuando trabaja de médico … tu hermano

-desde que tiene su apartamento no suele aparecer por aquí-dijo Kaly-Naruto

-si

-te quiero dar un consejo-el rubio la miró-no te acerques a mi hermano, podría decir que desde que se murió mi madre se volvió loco, le da igual todo, solo se preocupa por él, a veces va al altillo de la casa y a saber que hace allí durante días

-al altillo?

-allí mi madre iba para despejarse y para pintar-dijo Kaly-y desde que murió mi hermano ha hecho del altillo su refugio, nadie entramos allí, él solo tiene la llave

-parece una persona extraña-dijo Naruto-iré a dejar esto en mi habitación

-yo saldré durante un rato-dijo Kaly-estarás solo-y la chica se fue dándole un beso en la mejilla

-por que me tiene que besar una niña y no Sakura-dijo Naruto con morros, empezó a subir las escaleras y fue a su habitación, después de dejar la caja en el suelo salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta, miraba por el lugar por si veía alguna sirvienta para poder hablar pero no encontró ninguna, iba para la planta baja pero alguien con un pañuelo se lo puso en la nariz, Naruto empezó a forcejear pero no pudo hacer nada ya que sus ojos se cerraban asta que todo se puso oscuro para él

ººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba confundido, intentó moverse y notó que sus manos estaban atadas en el respaldo de la cama, quiso decir algo pero no pudo ya que tenía la boca tapada, movió las manos con fuerza asta hacerse daño, intentó tranquilizarse y miró el lugar, era un sitio oscuro, escucho como cerraban la puerta y echaban la llave y se encendió la luz, no iluminaba mucho pero se podía distinguir las cosas, Naruto vio como una persona se acercaba y pudo ver que era un chico, a medida que se acercaba pudo saber que tenía el cabello negro y supo quien era y esto le enfadó, pudo ver la sonrisa arrogante de esa persona y como se quitaba la camisa del uniforme del instituto, Naruto no entendía nada y lo miraba sin entender viendo como dejaba su camisa en una silla, pero Naruto se asustó cuando el chico se puso en cima suyo ahorcajadas, el rubio empezó a removerse no le gustaba esa situación en la que estaba, el chico acarició con suavidad la mejilla del rubio

-tranquilízate, ya verás como te gustará-Naruto abrió los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza fuertemente y a moverse para quitarse a esa persona de encima, el azabache con enfado golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara al rubio-será mucho mejor para ti que colabores o si no será peor para ti y te dolerá-Naruto seguía moviéndose-nadie te va ayudar-el azabache empezó acariciar el pecho del rubio y a besar y succionar el cuello, Naruto no sabía que hacer y dejó de moverse-a si me gusta, que seas un chico dócil-el azabache empezó a tocar, morder y lamer todo el cuerpo del chico después de haberle desabrochado la camisa, la respiración del rubio iba cada vez mas rápida, sentía cada toque del otro chico y le estremecía pero lo que mas sentía era asco por lo que le estaban haciendo sin su consentimiento, sus manos estaban cerradas y las cerró mas fuerte cuando el azabache le quitó los pantalones dejándolo desnudo y notó como su miembro era tocado por las manos del otro y luego fue succionado por la boca del azabache rápidamente y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, sin poder controlarlo se corrió en la boca del otro, el azabache se acercó al rostro del rubio-eres delicioso-susurró, Naruto no le miró-ahora quiero escucharte gemir-quitándole la mordaza de la boca

-eres un maldito bastardo-dijo con ira Naruto, el otro sonrió

-eso me halaga-dijo el azabache-pero esto que estamos haciendo es un secreto, mas que nada por el bien de la felicidad de tu adorada madre, o quieres que se decepcione de su hijo pequeño, caería sobre ti el por que tu madre no es feliz, ya que tu padre murió por tu culpa si no fueras insistido en ir a la casa de unos de tus amigos, soportarías ver a tu madre triste y dolida por perder su felicidad-Naruto lo miró con los ojos brillosos-nuestro secreto, Naruto, no la decepciones otra vez por follar con el hijo de su pareja-se acercó a su oído-eres mío y te tendré siempre que yo quiera, pero será nuestro secreto-el azabache ante la confusión del rubio subió una pierna en su hombro, iba a poner la otra pero Naruto lo golpeó en la boca del estómago

-no te creas que me voy a dejar, Sasuke-el azabache lo miró con ira y le golpeó varios puñetazos en la cara

-iba ser bueno contigo, pero vas a saber lo que es el dolor-dijo Sasuke desabrochándose los pantalones y bajándoselos y sin mas con un movimiento brusco penetró al rubio este gritó de dolor y las lágrimas empezaron a salir

-sácala-dijo Naruto-duele

-si fueras colaborado te fuera preparado-dijo Sasuke y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza

-me duele-dijo Naruto-por favor para-Sasuke no le hizo caso y lo penetraba con fuerza asta que se corrió en el interior del rubio, después de recuperar la respiración el azabache se salió del interior del rubio sin delicadeza

-recuerda es un secreto-dijo Sasuke-y te tendré cuando yo quiera y espero que la próxima vez colabores mas, por que a partir de ahora serás mi juguete-desató el azabache al rubio y se fue

Continuará …

_Otra historia que espero que os guste … comentar para saber vuestra opinión _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estaban desayunando todos en la sala, Kushina acababa de llegar del trabajo y decidió desayunar y luego dormir

-Sasuke, es extraño que lleves dos días durmiendo aquí-dijo Kaly

-estar aquí resulta ser muy divertido-dijo Sasuke serio y con una media sonrisa

-Naruto, hijo, estás muy callado y eso es raro en ti-el rubio miró a su madre para levantarse de la silla sin acabarse el desayuno-ya te vas?

-si-dijo Naruto-desde aquí esta mas lejos el instituto para ir caminando

-sabes que el chofer puede llevarte-dijo Fugaku

-prefiero caminar-dijo Naruto

-quieres que vallamos juntos, Naruto-dijo Kaly

-no-dijo Naruto-quiero ir solo

-seguro que a Sasuke no le importaría llevarte-dijo Fugaku

-vais al mismo instituto y me comentó Fugaku que vais a la misma clase-dijo Kushina y Naruto la miró con enfado-a si empezaréis a conoceros y llevaros bien

-no-dijo Naruto-no quiero estar cerca de una persona como ella

-Naruto-dijo Kushina con enfado

-quiero ir caminando-dijo Naruto-y solo-y sin mas se fue con enfado el rubio

-que le pasará-dijo Kushina preocupada-Naruto, no suele ser a si

-es la edad-dijo Fugaku-Sasuke, me alegra que decidas quedarte aquí una temporada

-a mi también me alegra quedarme-dijo Sasuke-me voy

-espera Sasuke-dijo Kushina-dale a Naruto el almuerzo, también te lo he hecho a ti y a Kaly-el azabache la miró sin ninguna emoción cogió los almuerzos y después se fue, salió de la casa y se subió a su coche, durante el trayecto sonrió ya que vio a Naruto por el camino y puso el coche de una forma para que el rubio no siguiera caminando

-sube-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-ni en tus sueños-respondió de mala gana Naruto

-no hagas que salga y te meta a la fuerza, Naruto

-déjame en paz-dijo Naruto con ira-entiende que no me agradas, no me gusta tenerte cerca, nunca me ha gustado y ahora menos-el rubio notó en los ojos negros ira y el azabache salió del coche, el rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-no me gusta repetir las cosas-dijo fríamente Sasuke acercándose al rubio

-no te atrevas acercarte a mi y menos tocarme-Sasuke solo lo cogió de la muñeca con fuerza y lo llevó hacia al coche, Naruto se resistía e intentaba quitarse el agarre que era demasiado fuerte para su gusto-suéltame, idiota, no me gusta que me toques-Sasuke le soltó con brusquedad para luego golpearlo con un puño en la cara, Naruto cayó al suelo poniéndose una mano en el lugar golpeado y sin dejar de mirar con odio al azabache-que es lo que quieres de mi-Sasuke sonrió con malicia y se acercó al rubio al oído

-lo quiero todo-y sin mas Sasuke empezó a jugar con su boca con la oreja del rubio, Naruto empezó a estremecerse con esos toques en su oído y sin pensarlo empujó al azabache, este rápidamente cogió los cabellos rubio con fuerza y tirando la cabeza para atrás-escúchame, yo soy tu dueño, espero que lo entiendas, debes de obedecerme y hacer todo lo que yo te diga-Naruto lo miraba con seriedad y puso su manos en la mano del azabache que le tenía agarrado sus cabellos rubios y con fuerza le quitó la mano del azabache de sus cabellos

-jamás, haría por mi voluntad algo que tu me dijeras-dijo Naruto de la misma actitud que el azabache que este le miraba al de ojos azules con frialdad y enfado-nunca serás mi dueño, y te juro que lo que me hiciste ayer me las pagarás-el rubio utilizó gran fuerza para quitarse el agarre del azabache y se levantó y empezó a caminar

-tengo ganas de saber como te vas a vengar-dijo Sasuke y Naruto paró y lo miró-eso si puedes-el azabache se levantó y se dirigió al coche-cuida tus espaldas en cualquier lugar que estés, ya que mis fantasías es hacerte mío en cualquier lugar-sonrió el azabache-nos vemos en clase-y sin mas se fue a toda velocidad

-maldito-dijo Naruto-por su culpa llegaré tarde

ººººººººººººº

Naruto corría por los pasillos del instituto, llegaba tarde y lo peor de todo es que le tocaba al profesor Kakashi, este siempre llegaba tarde pero si alguien llegaba tarde estaría castigado, llegó a la puerta y maldijo por que el profesor había llegado, decidió saltarse la clase

-Naruto-el rubio miró a la persona que lo llamó y era un profesor

-buenos días profesor Obito-dijo Naruto

-como que no estás en clase?

-tuve un pequeño problema

-ya veo-dijo Obito-tengo un trabajito para ti

-de que se trata-dijo Naruto y el azabache sonrió y tocó la puerta y entró a la clase, el rubio se puso nervioso ya que Kakashi lo descubriría

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi saliendo de la clase y cerrando la puerta-creía que no te aparecerías por clase

-de que trabajo se trata, profesor Obito-dijo Naruto, Obito miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa

-organizaras la fiesta de principio de curso-dijo Kakashi

-que-dijo Naruto-no creo que sea para tanto llegar tarde y encargarme un trabajo a mi solo

-no lo vas hacer solo-dijo Kakashi-vas a tener un compañero para que os llevéis mejor-Kakashi se acercó a la cara del rubio y detrás del profesor vio una cabellera negra y a su lado estaba Obito

-no te acerques tanto-dijo serio Naruto

-te peleaste otra vez-dijo Kakashi serio-tendré que llamar a tu madre

-yo no me pelee, se pelearon conmigo-dijo Naruto dando unos pasos hacia atrás-te repito que no te acerques tanto a mi, por que hayas sido amigo y alumno de mi padre no te da derecho acercarte a mi

-estás extraño, Naruto-dijo Obito

-va también para ti-dijo Naruto

-quien va a ser la persona que va ayudar?-dijo Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo Obito-mi sobrino te ayudará en todo y llegaréis a ser amigos-el rubio miró a Sasuke que este sonreía con superioridad

-yo nunca voy a ser amigo de ese bastardo-dijo con ira Naruto

-Naruto-dijo regañando Kakashi

-no lo pienso hacer con él-dijo Naruto enfadado

-si no lo haces avisaremos a tu madre-dijo Kakashi-y la volverás a decepcionar por volverte a pelear-el rubio sopló disgustado

-y por que él-dijo Naruto

-para que os empecéis a llevaros mejor-dijo Obito-a parte que Sasuke me debe un gran favor

-te aprovechas de eso, tío Obito-dijo Sasuke-pero por mi parte me llevaré bien con Naruto

-solo faltas tú de poner de tu parte, Naruto-dijo Obito

-cuando se tiene que hacer-dijo Naruto entre cerrando los ojos

-después de acabar las clases, en el gimnasio-dijo Kakashi

-como esto ya esta arreglado, yo me voy-dijo Obito y se acercó al oído de Sasuke diciéndole algo y cuando se separaron Obito se fue y Sasuke sonrió

-entremos a la clase-dijo Kakashi y este entró, Naruto iba a entrar y Sasuke le agarró del brazo y se acercó al oído del rubio

-estoy seguro que no lo vamos a pasar muy bien los dos-para luego Sasuke chupar la oreja del rubio, este se separó bruscamente

-no me gusta que te acerques-dijo enfadado Naruto y se adentró al aula, Sasuke solo lo miró y después entró a la clase

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Las clases acabaron y Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el gimnasio, el rubio no hablaba con el otro y estaba enfadado, Sasuke de vez en cuando lo miraba al rubio, había pasado dos horas y Naruto empezó a recoger las cosas y las guardó, el rubio se iba a ir sin despedirse pero cuando iba abrir la puerta para irse no pudo ya que estaba cerrada

-tienes algún problema, Naruto-dijo Sasuke en un susurró en el oído del rubio este se estremeció, iba a alejarse del azabache pero este se lo impidió poniendo sus manos en la puerta y entre medio la cabeza del rubio

-aléjate-dijo Naruto y el azabache se pegó al cuerpo del otro restregando su miembro en el trasero del rubio ya que este estaba de espaldas y también lamía el cuello-para

-he estado esperando este momento y ni creas que voy a parar-dijo Sasuke y metió su mano en el pantalón del rubio para empezar acariciar el miembro lentamente-se que te gusta, no te resistas, o será peor para ti

-por que-dijo Naruto con dificultad ya que le costaba respirar-me haces esto

-ya te lo dije-dijo Sasuke llevando la otra mano al pantalón de Naruto y desabrochándolo y bajándolos-por que eres solo mío-el azabache empezó a mover su mano que tenía el miembro del rubio con mas rapidez

-no me gusta que me toques-dijo como pudo Naruto y poniendo sus manos en la puerta para no caerse

-ahora dices esto, pero luego me pedirás mas y vendrás a mi-dijo Sasuke-gime para mi

-nunca-susurró Naruto-antes prefiero morir, antes de acceder a tus caprichos de niño mimado-Naruto se corrió en la mano de Sasuke y el rubio antes de gritar un gemido se mordió el labio saliéndole sangre, Sasuke miró su mano con el líquido de Naruto y sonrió lamió un dedo

-eres tan delicioso-susurró Sasuke para luego meter un dedo de esa mano en la entrada del rubio, Naruto no podía hacer nada, solo apretaba los puños con fuerza y su frente la puso en la puerta apretando también fuertemente sintiendo como le metían los dedos en su interior, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin entender por que le pasaba eso a él, quería huir de ese lugar, pero no podía estaba sin fuerza y no podía luchar a parte que no podía decir nada ya que nadie le creería ni en el instituto ya que Sasuke era uno de los mejores estudiantes y en casa menos ya que su madre se decepcionaría de él y también era por la felicidad de su madre, ya que no quería ser el causante de la desgracia de ella otra vez, notó como le sacaban lo dedos de su interior sin ningún cuidado y Naruto un pequeño gemido por la brusquedad, sintió la lengua del azabache en su cuello-ahora viene la parte mas placentera, mi amor-Sasuke puso sus manos en la cintura del rubio pero antes se desabrochó sus pantalones para sacar su miembro erecto, sin mas metió en una sola estocada su miembro en el interior, Naruto gritó de dolor para luego volver a morderse los labios, esta vez no diría nada ni haría nada, solo esperaría para que el otro acabara y a si se diese cuenta que no sentía nada por lo que hacía, Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente para luego embestirlo con brusquedad, a Naruto el sudor le caía por la cara y sin poder evitarlo algún gemido le salía de su boca, pero lo que mas rabia le daba al rubio es que le gustaba pero eso no lo iba admitir por que la persona que le hacía eso se lo hacía sin su consentimiento y le repugnaba, notó como volvía a poner el azabache su mano en el miembro para estimularlo y empezar a moverla bruscamente también-te gusta, verdad, te voy a dar placer asta saciarme, mi amor, y me grites por mas y que quieres que solo yo te folle

-nunca, lo haré-susurró como pudo Naruto, Sasuke seguía embistiéndolo con brusquedad y lo agarró con mas fuerza por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo ya que notaba que las piernas del rubio se debilitaban, con una embestida se corrió en el interior del rubio y este se corrió unos segundos después, se salió del interior y se puso bien sus pantalones viendo como el rubio se ponía de rodillas recuperando la respiración y las fuerzas, Sasuke sonreía viéndolo y chupando sus dedos y se puso a su altura lo cogió de su cabello rubio para que lo mirara, Naruto tenía los ojos entre cerrados e intentando recuperarse

-bésame-ordenó Sasuke, Naruto solo le escupió en la cara y Sasuke como lo tenía agarrado del cabello lo estampó contra la puerta la cabeza con fuerza, Naruto no hizo nada, Sasuke seguía mirándolo con ira-he dicho que me beses

-y yo te digo que nunca lo haré por mi propia voluntad-Sasuke volvió hacer lo mismo lo golpeaba contra la puerta y Naruto no hacía ningún movimiento y de la ceja le empezó a salir sangre, Sasuke sin quitar la mano de los cabellos rubios se lo acercó y le besó en los labios con brusquedad, Naruto puso sus manos en el pecho del otro y haciendo fuerza se lo quería quitar, pero no podía le dolía la cabeza a parte que se sentía mareado por los golpes en la cabeza, Sasuke se separó de los labios con brusquedad

-debes de obedecerme en todo lo que te diga-dijo enfadado Sasuke-o quieres que tu madre se enferme de tristeza otra vez por tu culpa … si te digo sube al coche subes, si te digo que me beses me besas, si te digo …

-déjame en paz, maldito trastornado-gritó Naruto

-eres mío, solo mío, recuerda que eres mi puta-lo soltó Sasuke de sus cabellos para golpearle en la cara con un puñetazo, Naruto sonrió

-seré tu puta-susurró Naruto-pero el que tiene que recordar lo que te voy a decir eres tú, tendrás mi cuerpo todas las veces que quieras ya que según tú soy tu puta, pero nunca, recuérdalo bien, esta puta la tendrás por su propia voluntad-Sasuke le miró con frialdad y se levantó

-levántate, nos vamos-dijo Sasuke, Naruto con esfuerzo se levantó y se acomodó la ropa

-no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado-dijo Naruto, Sasuke sonrió esa parte del rubio es la que le gustaba mas, sacó unas llaves del pantalón y abrió la puerta

-me da igual lo que digas-dijo Sasuke cogiendo de la muñeca del rubio y lo llevó obligado hacia el coche y lo subió con brusquedad

Continuará ….

_Otro capitulo mas … gracias por los comentarios … espero que os haya gustado este capitulo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era por la noche, Naruto estaba en su cuarto y enfadado, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor estaba tirado al suelo ya que el rubio lo había tirado con ira, desde que había llegado a la casa con Sasuke se subió a su cuarto y no salió, quería descargar la ira que sentía y lo hizo con su habitación, con la respiración acelerada se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó por ella sentándose en el suelo, miró al frente con lágrimas en los ojos, dobló las rodillas asta la altura de su cara y la puso, sus brazos rodearon sus piernas, y lloró con desesperación, quería hacerse el fuerte pero no podía, pero se había prometido que delante del azabache no iba a demostrar debilidad, aunque se muriera por dentro, alguien tocó la puerta y el rubio levantó la cabeza quitándose las lágrimas

-Naruto, soy Kaly, bajas a cenar?

-no-dijo Naruto-no quiero cenar

-ayer tampoco bajaste, y hoy tampoco-dijo Kaly-te ocurre algo?

-no me ocurre nada-dijo Naruto

-puedes contarme lo que quieras-dijo Kaly

-te he dicho que no voy a bajar-dijo con enfado Naruto-y no te metas donde no te importa

-yo solo-susurró la chica

-lárgate, no quiero ver a nadie ni escuchar a nadie-dijo Naruto, la chica con tristeza se fue sin decir nada, Naruto estaba enfadado, no le gustaba tratar a nadie mal pero estaba enfadado lleno de ira consigo mismo por dejarse hacer lo que quería Sasuke, con el puño cerrado empezó a dar golpes en la pared, no le importaba hacerse daño, de la ira le volvieron a salir lágrimas, y cuando se cansó de dar golpes se levantó, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, se frotaba el cuerpo con rabia contenida asta ponerse el cuerpo rojo, cuando creyó que estaba limpio salió se puso unos boxees y se miró al espejo de su cuarto, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus lágrimas salieron lentamente, veía como su cuello y su pecho tenía marcas que le había dejado Sasuke-por que de esta forma-se fue a la cama y se tumbó para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente, y notó entre sueño como lo tocaban, lo besaban por el cuerpo, el rubio quiso moverse pero no pudo, confirmó que alguien estaba en cima suyo, y en ese momento notó como le subían las piernas y eran puestas en algún lado, Naruto se sintió raro y es cuando notó le metían algo por su entrada y lo movían, y es cuando abrió los ojos rápidamente y es cuando vio que en cima suyo estaba Sasuke que este sonreía arrogantemente

-se puede saber que haces-dijo Naruto serio

-no hables fuerte, mi amor, o si no nos descubrirán-dijo Sasuke metiendo otro dedo en la entrada del rubio y este cerró los ojos

-no sigas-dijo Naruto-aquí no

-mientras dormías disfrutabas de lo que te estaba haciendo-dijo Sasuke

-mentira-dijo Naruto y notó como sacó los dedos de su interior

-quería verte dormir, te ves tan indefenso y sexy-susurró Sasuke en su oído-ahora no grites-y sin mas penetró al rubio, Naruto iba a gritar pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y le tapó la boca-me gusta escucharte gritar por lo que te hago y el placer que te doy, pero en este momento no puede ser

-para-dijo Naruto como pudo después de que el azabache le quitase la mano de su boca

-esta situación me excita mucho-dijo Sasuke empezando a moverse, Naruto miró al lado, intentando no hacer ningún ruido y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se odiaba a si mismo mas que a Sasuke ya que desgraciadamente para a él le gustaba y disfrutaba, pero no lo iba admitir, esta situación le volvía loco, necesitaba irse, huir de esta situación, no quería que todas las mañanas que despertase tenga que pasar por esta situación, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero no iba a llorar y menos delante del azabache que seguro que es lo que él quería-mírame-el rubio no le hizo caso y entonces el azabache empezó a ser mas bruscos en sus embestidas, Naruto puso sus manos en la boca y su respiración cada vez era mas rápida, le costaba respirar y el sudor que desprendía por su cara y cuerpo, le daba rabia ya que a si le hacía creerse a Sasuke que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y se pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Sasuke en ese momento que ni siquiera paró de embestirlo

-Naruto, hijo, estás despierto?-el rubio abrió los ojos por la persona que estaba atrás en la puerta-voy a entrar

-yo de ti contestaría, mi amor-dijo Sasuke en un susurró en la oreja del rubio-o quieres que entre y nos vea, aunque sería muy divertido-el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos

-mama-dijo entre cortadamente Naruto-estoy … despierto

-Naruto-dijo Kushina preocupada-te escucho extraño, estás bien

-si-dijo Naruto como pudo

-Kaly y Fugaku, me han dicho que a noche no cenaste-dijo Kushina-y ya son dos días, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras

-lo … se … mama-dijo Naruto y se tapó la boca ya que un orgasmo le iba a llegar y cerró los ojos de nuevo, ya que el rubio lo estaba pasando mal y el azabache se estaba divirtiendo, Sasuke paró de embestirlo y sin salirse de su interior se recostó en cima del cuerpo del rubio y empezó a besar y a succionar el cuello del rubio

-Naruto-dijo Kushina y el rubio se quitó las manos de la boca-estás extraño, voy a entrar

-no-gritó Naruto y abrió lo ojos para mirar el techo

-estás seguro-dijo Kushina

-si … mama-dijo Naruto-por favor, no entres … cuando me vista-volvió a ponerse las manos en la boca ya que Sasuke volvió a embestirlo con fuerza, Naruto intentó tranquilizarse-bajaré

-de acuerdo-dijo Kushina-pero si dentro de un rato no bajas a desayunar subiré y entraré a la habitación para saber lo que estás haciendo- el rubio suspiró suspiro al sentir que su madre se había ido

-eres un maldito-susurró como pudo Naruto

-yo creo … que ha … sido divertido-dijo Sasuke con la respiración entre cortada

-a mi … no me parece … nada divertido-susurró Naruto y en ese momento le sonó el móvil al rubio y este no hizo nada para cogerlo

-no vas a cogerlo-susurró Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto y en ese momento con una última estocada Sasuke se corrió en el interior de Naruto y se quedó en cima del rubio para recuperar la respiración

-salte, de encima mío-dijo con enfado Naruto-no me gusta que me toques ni que estés tan cerca-dijo recuperando su respiración, Sasuke ante lo dicho se enfadó y se levantó saliendo del interior del rubio con brusquedad y comenzó a vestirse, Naruto cogió su teléfono y miró la pantalla y sonrió

-quien era?

-no te importa, idiota-dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor, Sasuke con rapidez le quitó el teléfono y miró la pantalla e hizo una mueca de ira-dámelo-quitándole el teléfono, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza para luego agarrar con una mano los cabellos rubios tirando para atrás el cuerpo de Naruto y el azabache se posicionó en cima

-te gusta Sakura-dijo Sasuke con ira-no quiero que te acerques a ella o ella a ti

-yo me acercaré a quien quiera

-no me retes, Naruto-dijo Sasuke-no me gustaría hacerte daño

-mas daño de lo que me haces?-dijo Naruto con enfado y Sasuke le miró sin comprender-suéltame, idiota, y te digo y te lo repetiré toda la vida, no me agradas, me repulsas

-cállate-gritó Sasuke levantándose-no lo digas y no lo quiero escuchar, tú eres mío y de nadie mas, lo entiendes, y como te atrevas a engañarme soy capaz de quitarte la vida, lo entiendes-el rubio lo miraba asustado sentándose de nuevo en la cama y viendo el nerviosismo del azabache que se sacó del pantalón una bolsita de un polvo blanco y lo expandió en la mesita para luego metérselo por la nariz, Naruto miraba esto incrédulo y Sasuke se le acercó agarrándolo por los hombros con fuerza y mirándolo a los ojos-dime que me quieres-Naruto no dijo Nada lo miraba asustado-te he dicho que me digas que me quieres y que no puedes vivir sin mi-Sasuke le empezó a zarandear-dímelo, maldita sea-el rubio le notó un punto de demencia

-te … quiero-dijo Naruto con dificultad-y no puedo … vivir sin ti-Sasuke sonrió y abrazó al rubio

-lo sabía-dijo Sasuke-sabía que me amabas igual que yo … eres mío, solo mío-se separó y le besó en los labios, Naruto no le correspondió, Sasuke se separó y volvió a su semblante de siempre-arréglate, que debemos irnos al instituto-Sasuke le volvió a besar en los labios al rubio para luego irse, el rubio al estar solo se pasó su mano por el cabello para luego mirar la mesita y vio algo de polvo blanco, cerró los ojos con pesar pensando que de verdad se había asustado con Sasuke ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma y menos se fuera creído si no lo fuera visto con sus propios ojos que Sasuke el chico ejemplar en todo se drogara, Naruto suspiró con pesar y se levantó para meterse en la ducha y luego ponerse el uniforme del instituto para bajar abajo para desayunar

-Naruto-dijo Kushina con enfado-estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

-no tienes otra cosa mas interesante que hacer?-dijo Naruto con enfado, la pelirroja lo miró con enfado para luego suspirar

-desayuna rápido por que si no Sasuke te dejará y llegaras tarde-dijo Kushina

-me da igual que me deje-dijo Naruto-o llegar tarde a clase, no me importa nada

-ya empiezas otra vez con tu rebeldía-dijo Kushina

-te has planteado que puede ser culpa tuya-dijo el rubio

-Naruto-dijo Fugaku-trata mejor a tu madre

-tu no eres mi padre para decirme como debo tratar a mi madre ni a nadie-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Kushina de forma de regaño-trata mejor a Fugaku

-me largo-dijo Naruto y miró el reloj y suspiró-Sasuke, tenemos que irnos-el azabache sonrió y se despidió amablemente de todos

-deberías de aprender de Sasuke-dijo Kushina y Naruto la miró con ira que a la pelirroja le asustó

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora del descanso en el instituto, Gaara que era el amigo de la infancia de Naruto estaba en la azotea con el rubio

-me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa-dijo Gaara mirando al rubio con seriedad

-no me pasa nada-dijo con indiferencia Naruto

-a esto me refiero-dijo Gaara-tú no sueles hablar con esa actitud, pareces deprimido y lo peor de todo es que aparentas que quieres alejarte de rodó

-si me pasara algo es mi problema, no le incumbe a nadie-dijo el rubio fríamente

-Naruto-dijo Gaara con preocupación-puedes decirme lo que te pase … llevas dos días muy extraño-el rubio no dijo nada-no es normal que alejes de ti a las personas y menos a Kiba, que siempre cuando os veis os abrazáis y os metéis entre vosotros mutuamente-el rubio bufó

-no me gusta que se acerquen a mi-dijo Naruto

-pero, Naruto

-si he venido aquí es para estar solo, no he pedido tu compañía-dijo Naruto levantándose ya que estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del pelirrojo comiendo

-no estás a gusto en la casa de los Uchiha-Naruto entre cerró los ojos con enfado-te trata mal Fugaku, o no te llevas bien con Kaly o es Sasuke-el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza-te ha hecho algo Sasuke?-el pelirrojo se levantó-os habéis vuelto a golpear

-no-dijo Naruto y cerró los ojos con lentitud para abrirlos de la misma manera-me gustaría que me hicieras un favor

-claro-dijo Gaara

-se que en tu casa estás solo-dijo Naruto-tus padres estás de vieja y tus hermanos en la universidad

-y eso que-dijo Gaara sin entender

-necesito que me dejes ir a vivir a tu casa-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-pero por que

-necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas y aclarar ni situación a la que estoy viviendo-dijo Naruto-será unos días, Gaara

-no estás a gusto donde vives-dijo Gaara, el rubio suspiró y dio la espalda al pelirrojo

-no-dijo Naruto-no acepto que mi madre esté con otro hombre

-pero Naruto-dijo Gaara-pero fuiste tú y tu hermano que la animaron para comenzar la relación

-lo se-susurró Naruto-pero ahora me he dado cuenta que estuve equivocado-se le empezó a humedecer los ojos por lo que estaba diciendo-por favor Gaara, déjame quedarme en tu casa-el pelirrojo suspiró-pero te pido que no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre

-pero Naruto

-por favor Gaara-dijo Naruto mirando al pelirrojo-necesito desconectarme de todo y se que en tu casa podré pensar

-de acuerdo, no diré nada de donde estás-dijo Gaara y Naruto lo abrazó y el pelirrojo se tensó

-gracias-susurró Naruto-iré a la casa cogeré algunas cosas y te espero en tu casa-se separó

-sabía que erais amigos pero no tanto-el pelirrojo y el rubio miraron a la persona que había hablado que era Sasuke que estaba acompañado de Suegetsu que sonreía, Juugo y una chica de gafas esta sonrió y se acercó a Naruto

-rubio te he echado de menos-dijo la chica dándole un abrazo a Naruto

-suéltame, Karin-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-pero que agresivo estás-dijo con un puchero la chica de gafas

-me voy-dijo Naruto-nos vemos luego, Gaara-el rubio pasó por el lado de Sasuke que se notaba que estaba enfadado y sus amigos lo miraron al rubio extrañado y el rubio se fue

-que le pasa-dijo Karin extrañada-el rubio siempre me dice como se llama cuando le digo rubio y también me deja que le abrace

-está extraño-dijo Gaara marchándose del lugar dejando a Sasuke y a sus amigo en la azotea

-como va tu conquista, Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu

-debes de aprovechar ya que vive en tu casa-dijo Karin-yo te puedo dar consejos, como por ejemplo, llevarle serenatas, ser amble, decirle en cada momento lo que le necesitas, lo que le amabas-decía soñadora, los tres chicos la miraban entre cerrados los ojos y Sasuke con un tic en la ceja

-tengo que recordarte que el rubio es un chico-dijo Suegetsu

-a los chicos también le gusta el romanticismo-dijo Karin enfadada

-no le veo a Naruto siendo romántico-dijo Juugo-lo que tendría que hacer Sasuke es decirle lo que siente por él

-opino lo mismo-dijo Suegetsu

-pero el rubio está extraño-dijo Karin-me da la impresión que le ocurre algo-miró a Sasuke-a pasado algo entre vosotros?-el azabache sonrió-cuenta que a pasado entre vosotros

-he hecho que sea mío-dijo Sasuke

-lo has conseguido, Sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa Suegetsu y Juugo y Karin lo miraron incrédulos

-Sasuke-dijo con seriedad Juugo- lo has obligado

-que crees-dijo Sasuke

-pero eso no está bien-dijo Karin

-a si solo conseguirás que Naruto te odie-dijo Juugo

-a ver si entiendo-dijo Suegetsu-te has acostado con el rubio obligándolo?-el azabache lo miró enfadado-y crees que él a accedido hacerlo por su propia voluntad

-somos pareja-dijo Sasuke

-sigues metiéndote esa mierda-dijo con ira Karin-sabes que eso es malo para ti, y lo peor que crees es que lo que haces cuando estás alegre gracias a esa mierda está bien

-no necesito sermones de nadie-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke, debes de darte cuenta que le has hecho daño-dijo Juugo-por que solo ha sido una vez, no

-he estado con él mas de una-dijo Sasuke

-por eso Naruto está tan extraño-dijo Karin-no tienes por que hacerle daño, Naruto es una buena persona

-por que lo dices-dijo Sasuke-no me digas que te gusta-dijo con ira

-en el sentido que tu estás pensando no-dijo Karin-solo te digo que lo dejes, por que si no le diré a su madre lo que le estás haciendo a Naruto

-no te metas-dijo Sasuke

-si tu le dejas yo no me meteré-dijo Karin marchándose

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Karin-dijo Juugo-no está bien lo que le haces y menos que te metas esa mierda para poder hacérselo-y el pelirrojo se fue

-si fuera sabido que actuarías de esta forma no te apoyaría y menos tu tío Obito te fuera cambiado a la clase de Naruto-dijo Suegetsu-si sigues con esta actitud yo si soy capaz de decirle a tu padre-al acabar de decir esto se fue, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza

-nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío-susurró Sasuke

Continuará …

_Esperó que os haya gustado … comentar que me hace muy feliz vuestra opinión _


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En la mansión Uchiha, Kushina estaba nerviosa y en ese momento sonó su teléfono y lo cogió sin mirar quien era

-Naruto, eres tú-dijo preocupada la pelirroja

-_no, mama, soy Deidara-_dijeron por la otra línea

-Dei hijo, lo siento

-_no te preocupes_-dijo Deidara-_te llamaba para saber si sabías algo, pero por lo que he notado no sabes nada_

-Naruto nunca ha hecho esto, y no se donde está

-_mama, no te preocupes, voy para allá_

_-_no hace falta-dijo Kushina-no quiero que pierdas tus clases de la universidad

_-sabes que para mi Naruto es muy importante y no quiero que le pase nada … pero cuando aparezca va a saber quien es su hermano mayor_

_-_algo le ha tenido que pasar-dijo Kushina-a ti no te ha llamado para nada?

_-me llamó una noche y no se lo pude coger-_dijo con preocupación Deidara-_le llamé al otro día y me contestó de mal modo y que no me necesitaba para nada_

_-_estoy preocupada

-_mañana llegaré e Itachi para fastidiar dice que va a venir_

_-_de acuerdo-dijo Kushina-sabes que te extraño

-_yo también, mama, y no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos-_y Deidara colgó, Kushina dejó el teléfono y se puso a llorar, Fugaku que estaba ahí la abrazó

-donde puede estar-dijo llorando Kushina-lleva tres días desaparecido y no sabemos nada, y si le ha pasado algo

-seguro que no-dijo Fugaku-estará bien

-puede que lo haga para llamar la atención-dijo Kaly y su padre, la pelirroja y Sasuke que estaba también leyendo un libro como si lo ocurrido no fuera con él la miró

-si lo está haciendo por eso me va a sentir-dijo con enfado Kushina, Sasuke que estaba sentado se levantó

-me marcho-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Kaly-no te preocupa ni si quiera un poco?

-habéis preguntado a sus amigos-dijo Sasuke

-hhe llamado a todos-dijo Kushina

-y a Gaara-continuó Sasuke

-a él fue al primero que llamé-dijo Kushina-Gaara y Naruto son como hermanos, se quieren mucho-se acercó a Sasuke la pelirroja-en el instituto no han dicho algo sus amigos?

-no-dijo fríamente Sasuke-iré a dar una vuelta, por si le veo

-ojala se pareciera un poco a ti, Naruto, eres tan responsable-Sasuke a la pelirroja la miró con ira

-cada uno es como es-dijo Sasuke-y no deberías de comparar a tu propio hijo con un extraño

-tu no eres un extraño para Kushina-dijo Fugaku con seriedad

-me voy-dijo Sasuke marchándose de la casa

-por que tendrá el móvil apagado-dijo Kushina-espero que estés bien, Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke andaba por las calles enfadado, la verdad es que estaba preocupado pero a la vez le enfadaba, algo le decía que Gaara sabía donde estaba Naruto, por lo que vio la última vez que vio al rubio en la azotea, la última persona que estuvo con Naruto era Gaara y eso le enfadaba le llenaba de ira y le hacia pensar que esos dos podrían tener alguna relación, aunque sabía perfectamente que cuando viera a Naruto le haría pagar lo que estaba pasando y si tuviera alguna relación con el pelirrojo le haría ver que su dueño era él y nadie mas, Sasuke sonrió con malicia sabiendo lo que iba hacer ya que unos pasos mas adelante vio una cabellera rubia muy conocida por él, sabía quien era esa persona, aligeró el paso y se acercó al de cabellos rubio sigilosamente que este se paró viendo un escaparate, Sasuke se pegó al cuerpo del rubio y este se tensó y se acercó a su oído

-un movimiento extraño p dices algo impropio, te juro que te mataré aquí mismo, Naruto-susurró Sasuke el rubio no dijo ni hizo nada solo siguió a un callejón al azabache y se miraron a los ojos

-yo quería decirte algo importante, Sasuke-dijo el rubio, el azabache de la ira que tenía y pensando que le diría que estaba enamorado de Gaara, le golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo y golpearse la cabeza y quedando inconsciente al instante

-te lo mereciste, a Sasuke Uchiha nadie le engaña con otra persona-dijo con ira el azabache-ahora es cuando me voy a divertir contigo

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación, no conocía el lugar, intentó moverse pero no pudo sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas en el respaldo de la cama, no las movió sabía que no podía desatarse también sabía quien era quien le atraído a ese lugar, cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos seguidamente y se mordió el labio inferior

-ya era hora para que despertaras

-suéltame, idiota-gritó Naruto, el azabache sonrió

-eso es lo que tú quisieras-dijo Sasuke sentándose en la cama mirando al rubio y acariciando el abdomen del rubio y este se estremeció

-Sasuke, no lo hagas de este modo-dijo Naruto, el azabache entre cerró los ojos y quitó la mano del cuerpo del rubio para levantarse y cogiendo del cajón de la mesita una bolsita que estaba llena de pastillas, el azabache cogió una y se la tomó-por que lo haces de este modo, las cosas pueden ser diferentes entre nosotros-Sasuke se puso a horcajadas en cima del rubio y empezó a moverse

-sabes que has hecho mal y estás arrepentido

-yo … no he hecho … nada malo-Sasuke se acercó a la cara del rubio y lamió su mejilla para luego hacer lo mismo en el cuello y empezar a succionarlo y besarlo-por favor para

-voy a marcar todo tu cuerpo para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío-Sasuke bajó al pecho de Naruto para morderlo, el rubio ante esto gritó y Sasuke metió la mano dentro de los pantalones para tocar y empezar a estimular el miembro del rubio-te gusta, verdad

-no de esta forma-dijo Naruto como pudo-Sasuke no estás bien … entre todos … te podemos … ayudar

-ayudarme-dijo Sasuke apretando con la mano el miembro del rubio-en que quieres ayudarme

-para-dijo Naruto con dolor-me haces daño

-y mas que te voy hacer, maldita puta-dijo con ira Sasuke para quitarle los pantalones al rubio y después se los quitó él, levantó una pierna del rubio y se posicionó en la entrada del rubio

-no lo hagas, a si duele-dijo Naruto

-ese es el punto-dijo Sasuke para penetrarlo con una estocada violenta, el rubio gritó con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control

-sácala, por favor, me duele-Sasuke lo embestía violentamente, Naruto se removía como podía y Sasuke al ver que no se quedaba quieto lo empezó a golpear en la cara, el rubio paró de moverse y Sasuke se corrió dentro del rubio y se salió violentamente de su interior, el azabache lo miró durante unos segundos le desató las manos

-será mejor que te acostumbres por que te quedaras aquí asta que yo quiera-dijo Sasuke y después se salió de la habitación echando la llave, Naruto tenía la cara con sangre, ya que el labio lo tenía roto, la ceja y la nariz por los golpes recibidos, se acurrucó en la cama y lloró amargamente asta que por el cansancio se durmió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado una semana, en la mansión Uchiha estaban todos los que vivían en la mansión y Deidara con Itachi, se notaba que todos estaban preocupados, Kushina estaba sentada en el sofá con las manos en la cara y llorando, no sabía nada de su hijo

-mama, tranquilízate-dijo Deidara

-como quieres que me tranquilice-dijo Kushina con tristeza-por lo que nos dijo Gaara a Naruto le pasaba algo y yo como madre no supe verlo

-lo que nos dijo es que Naruto estuvo unos días en la casa de Gaara-dijo Kaly preocupada-y ahora no sabemos donde está o quien lo tiene

-la policía no encuentra rastro de él-dijo Deidara

-y Sasuke tan indiferente como siempre-dijo de mala gana Itachi

-él está haciendo lo posible por encontrarlo-dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa-es un buen chico-y en ese momento tocaron el timbre, la pelirroja con rapidez se levantó y abrió la puerta y vio a Suegetsu, Juugo y Karin y se decepcionó

-buenas tardes, señora-dijo Juugo

-pasad, chicos-dijo Kushina y los cuatro entraron a la sala-Sasuke no está

-lo sabemos-dijo Suegetsu, todos le miraron ya que esos tres venían a la casa siempre a buscar a Sasuke

-hemos venido, por que creemos saber donde está Naruto-dijo Karin

-donde está mi hijo-dijo Kushina agarrando a la chica de gafas por los hombros

-mama, tranquilízate y deja que nos cuente-dijo Deidara

-lo explicaremos desde el principio-dijo Suegetsu y miró a Juugo

-Sasuke desde que conoció a Naruto en el instituto sintió atracción por él y después se enamoró y ahora lo que tiene por él es obsesión-dijo Juugo con seriedad y todos le miraron serios-Naruto nunca le hacía caso, solo para pelear

-para Naruto, Sasuke era su rival en todo-dijo Karin con una pequeña sonrisa

-luego Sasuke empezó a tomar cosas prohibidas-dijo Suegetsu-nosotros no lo hacemos, creemos que es malo y lo vemos en Sasuke

-que son esas cosas que toma-dijo Fugaku

-son drogas-dijo Juugo, Kaly y Kushina se pusieron la mano en la boca y los demás solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-en otras palabras Sasuke está enfermo-dijo Suegetsu

-lo que estaba diciendo es que Sasuke a raíz que empezó a tomar drogas empezó a ponerse mas agresivo, sobre todo con Naruto, pero no lo digo en forma de que lo golpea o algo a si-dijo Juugo y miró a la madre del rubio-por las drogas Sasuke violaba a Naruto, insisto, Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto pero este a no hacerle caso pues lo violaba-Kushina empezó a llorar-Sasuke no sabe que hace eso, él cree que tiene una relación con Naruto, que son pareja-todos estaban sorprendidos y no sabían que decir

-seguramente que Naruto se quiso alejar de todo eso, por eso no dijo que estaba con Gaara-dijo Karin

-y eso fue un error a ojos de Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu

-que quieres decir-dijo Kushina

-que el que tiene a Naruto retenido es Sasuke-dijo Karin

-y Sasuke está celoso por que seguramente cree que Naruto le ha sido infiel-dijo Suegetsu

-ya que creéis eso-dijo Itachi-donde creéis que tiene a Naruto

-en su apartamento-dijo Juugo, Fugaku rápidamente miró a su hijo mayor y este asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la sala, ninguno de los presentes sabía que decir y había un silencio incómodo y es cuando Karin, Juugo y Suegetsu decidieron irse, Itachi llegó a la sala y le dio unas llaves a su padre

-Deidara, Kaly y yo nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Itachi

-Kushina y yo iremos al apartamento de Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-solo espero que esos chicos estén equivocados-y los dos mas mayores se fueron

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió del servicio, andaba con lentitud del dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo y no tenía fuerzas de nada ni siquiera de las agresiones de Sasuke, llevaba dos días que se encontraba mal y no sabía por que, pero lo atribuía por la situación en la que estaba, estaba en bóxer y se sentó en la cama, podía ver los moratones que tenía en todo su cuerpo y los chapetones, en ese momento entró Sasuke con su expresión de indiferencia y de seriedad y entró al servicio, Naruto miraba al suelo y no se encontraba bien, y en ese momento Sasuke salió del servicio y se puso a la altura de Naruto y lo agarró de los cabellos rubios y lo besó en los labios con brusquedad, el rubio no le correspondió, el azabache al separarse con enfado golpeó al rubio que este cayó al suelo

-te he dicho mil veces que me correspondas-gritó con ira Sasuke y le dio una patada en el estómago al rubio que este sin saber por que antes que le diera el golpe protegió su estómago, Sasuke se agachó y agarró otra vez los cabellos rubios con fuerza-dime Naruto, lo hace Gaara mejor que yo-el rubio no contestó y esto enfureció al azabache que con fuerza golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo del rubio y a este le empezaron a salir lágrimas-dímelo

-tú … lo haces … mejor -dijo Naruto como pudo y con lágrimas

-no te creo-dijo Sasuke con ira-como debo decirte que soy tu dueño y eres mío

-yo … soy … tuyo-dijo Naruto

-y si es a si por que te revuelcas con Gaara-Sasuke se levantó sin soltar los cabellos rubios y empezó a caminar hacia el servicio, Naruto puso sus manos en las manos del azabache intentando que le soltara y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que le soltara, cuando entró al servicio el azabache y llevando arrastras al rubio que este pataleaba lo llevó asta la bañera que estaba llena de agua, Naruto al ver las intenciones del azabache se asustó

-yo no me he revolcado con Gaara, te lo juro, Sasuke-dijo desesperado y con temor Naruto-te amo a ti, soy solo tuyo, te prometo que te voy a corresponder y que te obedeceré en todo

-prefiero matarte ahora mismo antes de que seas de otro-dijo Sasuke con rabia, y cogió con mas fuerzas los cabellos rubios

-por favor no lo hagas-dijo Naruto y Sasuke con fuerza metió la cabeza de Naruto en el agua, el rubio intentaba salir pero no podía, movía sus manos para salir del agua, Sasuke solo miraba con frialdad lo que estaba haciendo y viendo como poco a poco Naruto dejaba de moverse asta que dejó de moverse completamente, Sasuke sin darse cuenta de sus ojos salían lágrimas lentamente y es cuando escuchó un ruido y es cuando soltó la cabeza de Naruto y se alejó un poco de la bañera mirándola incrédulo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke, al no sentir respuesta se desesperó-Naruto deja de bromear

-Naruto-dijo Kushina que acababa de entrar-a dios mío-se acercó al cuerpo del rubio y lo sacó de la bañera-mi niño-lo tumbó en el suelo-pero que te ha hecho-empezó a llorar desesperada-Fugaku llama a una ambulancia-el nombrado hizo lo que le ordenaron, Sasuke seguía sin ningún movimiento viendo como Kushina le tomaba el pulso y le empezaba hacer los primeros auxilio, Fugaku entro al lavabo y agarró de la muñeca a Sasuke con fuerza y le hizo que le mirara

-te das cuenta lo que has hecho-dijo enfadado Fugaku

-esta muerto-susurraba Sasuke como ido-se ha muerto y me ha dejado solo-lloró con desesperación, Fugaku suspiró y lo abrazó-yo no quería esto, papa, él me engañó, y yo le he hecho daño, yo no quería hacerle daño … solo quería que fuéramos una pareja normal y corriente … y le he hecho daño y está muerto-Fugaku sacó del servicio a Sasuke para que los dos estuvieran solos

-sabes que has hecho mal-dijo Fugaku-sabes que esa mierda de las drogas te ha llevado hacer esto-Sasuke miró a su padre-hablaré con Kushina para que no ponga medidas contra ti, pero si lo hace no estaré de tu parte

-lo entiendo-susurró Sasuke

-pero te voy a meter a desintoxicarte-dijo Fugaku-sabes que para quitarte de eso tienes que querer

-yo quiero-dijo Sasuke intentando parar de llorar-te llevaré a casa … voy a decirle a Kushina-Sasuke se quedó solo en la habitación y se acercó a su mesita y abrió el segundo cajón y cogió una fotografía y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa ya que era Naruto con traje del instituto y sentado en la ventana del instituto leyendo un papel y sonriendo, Sasuke recordó el día que era a las dos semanas de comenzar el instituto y ya los dos se llevaban mal, Naruto le pilló haciendo la foto y él puso la excusa de que le hizo la foto por que solía hacerle fotos a los chicos mas feos del instituto y ante esas palabras Naruto se enfadó, Sasuke lo recordó como si estuviera pasando en esos momentos y le empezó a caer otra vez lágrimas-si te fuera dicho para que la quería de verdad fuera cambiado muchas cosas

-Sasuke-dijo Fugaku, Sasuke rápidamente se guardó la foto en el pantalón-va monos, pero quiero que me prometas que no te acercaras a Naruto-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a entristecerse al recordar que él había matado al amor de su vida

Continuará …..

_Algo triste verdad, pero aquí no acaba … comentar para saber si os ha gustado_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Había pasado una semana, Kushina se pasaba muchas horas en el hospital y estaba feliz, su hijo Naruto estaba vivo y a los dos días había despertado, Deidara como Itachi se habían ido por que todo estaba bien, Sasuke a los dos días le internaron en un centro y este no podía salir asta que le dieran el alta, Kaly visitaba a Naruto todos los días al igual que los amigos del rubio, en cambio Kushina habló con Naruto seriamente y este le dijo que si de verdad amaba a Fugaku que siguiera con él aunque haya pasado lo que pasó con Sasuke ya que Fugaku no tenía la culpa, Kushina hizo caso a su hijo y su relación con el mayor de los Uchiha seguía, Kushina tampoco denunció ni hizo nada en contra de Sasuke ya que Naruto también le pidió que no lo hiciera, ahora la pelirroja tenía que darle una noticia a Naruto y no sabía como reaccionar pero a su lado estaba para apoyarla Tsunade la abuela de Naruto, la pelirroja llegó a la habitación y vio a su hijo que miraba por la ventana

-como te encuentras, Naruto-dijo Kushina

-bien-dijo el rubio sin mirarla-cuando voy a salir de aquí?

-mañana-dijo Kushina y el rubio la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y la mujer vio en los ojos azules de su hijo una gran tristeza-debo comunicarte algo

-el que

-algo que sabía tu abuela y yo no sabía nada-dijo Kushina-puede que te haga feliz la noticia

-de que se trata

-tu abuela Tsunade debe de estar al venir-dijo Kushina y en ese momento una mujer con grandes pechos entró a la habitación

-vieja Tsunade, que es lo que tenéis que decirme?-dijo Naruto

-te voy a dejar pasar lo que me has dicho, niño-dijo Tsunade, la pelirroja miró a la otra mujer que era rubia-te lo diré sin rodeos-hizo un suspiro-eres doncel-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-se que tenía de haberos dicho a tus padres y a ti, pero quise decirlo cuando seas mas mayor y ahora es el momento

-soy doncel-susurró Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa que no entendieron las dos mujeres

-por que no te sientas-dijo Kushina, Naruto la obedeció y se sentó en la cama y la miró e inconscientemente puso su mano en el estómago, Kushina suspiró fuertemente-estás embarazado-Naruto no la miró y solo miró desde ese lugar la ventana-pero si no lo quieres tener te apoyaremos

-lo voy a tener-dijo Naruto con seguridad-se que soy joven, pero a mi lado están sus abuelos-Kushina sonrió-y el niño no tiene la culpa de nada

-me alegra que pienses a si-dijo Kushina-Fugaku y yo te ayudaremos en todo y seguro que Kaly también

-yo también te ayudaré y tu abuelo Jiraya se pondrá muy feliz-dijo Tsunade

-gracias-susurró Naruto-mama, puedo hacerte una pregunta

-claro-dijo Kushina

-Sasuke, donde está-las dos mujeres se miraron y la pelirroja se acercó a su hijo

-no te preocupes, el no volverá acercarse a ti-dijo Kushina y vio como la mirada de su hijo se volvía mas triste de la que estaba

-se que él me hizo daño-susurró Naruto-pero no era culpa de él

-lo se-dijo Kushina-él está en un sitio para curarse

-el tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre-dijo Naruto

-eres muy buena persona, Naruto-dijo Kushina acariciando los cabellos rubios y Naruto ante esto cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.-otro en tu lugar no permitiría que esa persona que le ha hecho daño se acerque a su hijo

-cuando Sasuke creía que estaba durmiendo me acariciaba de esta forma mi pelo-dijo Naruto mas para si que para las dos mujeres

-Sasuke te quiere, pero ese amor era enfermizo-dijo Tsunade metiéndose en la conversación, el rubio no dijo nada-será mejor que te dejemos solo-y las dos mujeres se fueron, el rubio se levantó y miró por la ventana

-si me fuera dado cuenta desde un principio que te amaba esto no fuera pasado-susurró Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos años y medio, Gaara caminaba por las calles con Naruto que este cargaba en brazos a un niño de año y medio mas o menos de pelo negro, los dos hablaban de cosas triviales el pelirrojo con su habitual seriedad y el rubio sonreía con una media sonrisa, Naruto había cambiado en estos dos años y medio, era mas responsable ya que tenía un hijo, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus ojos azules, ya no brillaban se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos y sonreía forzadamente y esto todas las personas de su alrededor lo notaban, por eso Gaara le había llamado a su casa ya que vivía solo en la casa donde había crecido, el rubio salía poco y cuando lo hacía era por obligación o por su hijo, y esta vez si estaba caminando por las calles es por que el pelirrojo le había obligado para ir a tomar algo, entraron a una cafetería y en ese momento a Gaara le sonó el mensaje del móvil, el pelirrojo lo miró he hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-es Sai-dijo Gaara

-vete con él-dijo Naruto-antes de que una de esas chicas que se le acerca te lo quite-sonrió con burla, el pelirrojo lo miró con enfado-era broma Gaara, Sai te adora y nunca te haría algo a si

-no vuelvas a decir algo a si-dijo Gaara-pero me quedaré contigo

-no hace falta-dijo Naruto-sabes que me gusta estar solo

-pues a mi no me gusta que estés solo-dijo Gaara-Naruto, de verdad que has superado lo que pasó hace años

-si está superado-dijo Naruto con cansancio ya que siempre le preguntaban lo mismo-anda vete con Sai, yo me quedaré aquí con Takeshi e intentaré que las chicas me inviten gracias a Takeshi

-no cambiaras, nunca-dijo Gaara

-anda, vete y no le hagas esperar-dijo Naruto y Gaara sonrió acarició el cabello del niño y se despidió del rubio para irse, Naruto suspiró no le apetecía estar en ese lugar ya que estaba lleno de gente que no paraban de hablar y reír, con disgusto fue a una de las mesas desocupadas, no se fijó en las personas y se sentó en la mesa escuchando las risas de la mesa de al lado que habían cuatro personas, el rubio suspiró resignado y puso a su hijo en el asiento ya que eran como unos sillones

En esa cafetería se encontraba Suegetsu, Karin, Juugo y Sasuke, no paraban de reír y hablar sobre todo los dos primeros ya que estaban celebrando la llegada de Sasuke que le habían dado el alta médica

-no sorprendió tu llamada, Sasuke-dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-lo mejor es que vuelves a ser el de antes-dijo Juugo

-sigues igual de serio y no te agradan mis bromas pero sigues siendo el mismo-dijo Suegetsu

-brindemos-dijo Karin alzando el vaso

-aunque sea con naranjada o café-dijo Suegetsu alzando el vaso y los otros dos que tomaban café alzaron las tazas y las chocaron y Suegetsu y Karin comenzaron a reír

-me gustaría haceros una pregunta-dijo Sasuke

-claro-dijo Karin

-sabéis algo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirando el café, sus tres acompañantes se miraron para luego sonreír de la forma que lo había dicho tan tímidamente, Karin miró hacia atrás ya que había llamado la atención un ruido de la persona de atrás, al mirar sin pensarlo se levantó sin decir nada y sus acompañantes se extrañaron menos Sasuke que estaba concentrado en su café

-Naruto está bien-dijo Juugo

-tenemos muy buena relación con él-dijo Suegetsu-pero sobre todo con Takeshi

-quien es Takeshi?-preguntó Sasuke mirando al del pelo agua marina

-eso lo sabrás pronto-dijo Juugo

-y te sorprenderás-dijo Suegetsu

-te gustaría verlo?-dijo Juugo

-si-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pero se le esfumó rápido-pero no creo que él quiera verme

-si tú lo dices-dijo Suegetsu

-si lo quiero ver es para saber como está y pedirle perdón-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-lo importante es que estás recuperado-dijo Juugo-y eso Naruto lo sabe

-Naruto no sabe donde estabas-dijo Suegetsu-sabía que estabas en un centro pero no sabía en cual

-lo pasé bastante mal el primer año-dijo Sasuke-pero estoy feliz de que ya estoy recuperado

-nosotros también estamos felices por que estés bien-dijo Juugo y Suegetsu sonrió

Naruto estaba tomando un café y le estaba dando a su hijo agua con el vaso, y en ese momento una chica con gafas se le acercó

-Naruto-el rubio la miró

-Karin-dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-que sorpresa verte por aquí, ya que no sales mucho de la casa-dijo Karin y miró al niño-Takeshi-y sin permiso ni nada cogió al niño haciéndole carantoñas

-me llamó Gaara-dijo Naruto-me obliga a salir y después se va con su adorado Sai

-lo que me gustaría encontrar un chico que me quiera como Sai quiere a Gaara-dijo Karin

-Gaara también quiere mucho a Sai-dijo Naruto

-estoy en la mesa de al lado, quieres venir con nosotros?-dijo Karin

-no-dijo Naruto-me gusta estar solo-la chica negó con la cabeza

-a ver cuando empiezas a ser el de antes-dijo Karin-te importa que me lleve a Takeshi para que lo vean Juugo y Suegetsu

-no hay problema-dijo Naruto, la chica lo siguió mirando-que!

-tengo ganas que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar como antes-dijo Karin- ahora te lo traigo-Naruto solo miró por la ventana

Karin llegó a la mesa a donde estaba sentada con sus amigos con una sonrisa

-chicos, mirad a quien he encontrado y he traído-dijo sonriendo Karin y todos la miraron, Suegetsu se levantó y le arrebató al niño que este reía-Suegetsu ve con cuidado es un niño

-la que tiene que ir con cuidado eres tú que con tu cara de bruja lo asustas-dijo Suegetsu

-como te atreves a decir eso-dijo enfadada Karin y el niño no paraba de reír ya que esos dos comenzaron a discutir por tonterías y Juugo cogió al niño y Sasuke lo miraba interesado

-quien es?-dijo Sasuke, Juugo sonrió

-el hijo de Naruto-dijo Juugo y observó al azabache que este se sorprendió y su mirada reflejaba tristeza-no crees que es adorable

-tiene sus ojos azules-dijo Sasuke y el niño lo miró sin pestañear asta que estiró sus brazos hacia Sasuke sonriendo

-Takeshi quiere que lo cojas-dijo Juugo- y eso es raro-los dos que discutían pararon de discutir para mirar la escena-ya que el niño si no conoce no suele mirarlo ni acercarse a la persona, se nota que le caes bien o asta te conoce-Sasuke lo iba a coger cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida para él

-chicos, me voy

-ya te vas rubio-dijo Karin, Naruto sopló

-quédate un rato, rubio-dijo Suegetsu

-como os tengo que decir que me llamo Naruto-recalcó su nombre el rubio-no se por que me enfado si siempre me decís a si … me voy, hola Juugo-el rubio miró al pelirrojo y se percató de la presencia de Sasuke que se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y empezó a respirar con dificultad y los ojos negros de Sasuke le miraron y al ver la reacción del rubio miró hacia abajo-Juugo, dame a mi hijo

-claro-dijo Juugo y le entregó al niño que este empezó a llorar, Naruto al coger al niño y ver su reacción empezó a moverlo con suavidad para que se tranquilizara

-venga, cariño, no llores-dijo Naruto

-quiero con papa-dijo Takeshi llorando pero solo lo entendió el rubio que este no dijo nada

-Takeshi quieres venir conmigo-dijo Karin y el niño negó con la cabeza

-es que no te das cuenta que tu cara lo asusta-dijo Suegetsu

-dejad de discutir-dijo Juugo antes que la chica respondiera-asustáis con vuestras peleas al niño-Sasuke se levantó del asiento

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Sasuke y el niño cuando lo vio pasar por su lado estiró sus brazos hacia el azabache que este le miró sin entender

-quiero con él-dijo Takeshi que dejó de llorar y se le entendió lo que dijo perfectamente, Naruto miró al azabache

-no creo que sea conveniente-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio

-papi, con él-repitió Takeshi, Naruto suspiró

-creo que lo tengo demasiado consentido-dijo Naruto acercándose al azabache para entregarle al niño, Takeshi seguía con los brazos estirados, Sasuke cogió al niño que este se calmó y abrazó al azabache, Naruto miraba la escena para luego mirar a los otros tres que estaban sorprendidos-chicos, os dejo a Takeshi, me lo traéis a mi casa

-Naruto-dijo Karin

-claro-dijo Juugo y el rubio se fue pero Karin fue tras él

-Naruto-dijo Karin y el rubio paró y miró a la chica-como que Takeshi

-yo le hablo de él-dijo Naruto

-y como sabe como es-dijo Karin

-tengo fotos de Sasuke y se las enseño, Takeshi es muy inteligente

-si yo estuviera en tu lugar no dejaría que se acercase al niño ni a mi-dijo Karin

-me suelen decir que soy raro-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes del niño … le vas a decir a Sasuke?

-se que está en buenas manos-dijo Naruto-y si, se lo diré cuando estemos a solas-marchándose y Karin entró a la cafetería y se fue donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó

-le viene bien a Naruto estar sin Takeshi durante un rato-dijo Karin

-a si Sasuke y Takeshi se conocen mejor-dijo Suegetsu y Sasuke que tenía al niño en brazos lo miró

-por que dices eso-dijo Sasuke

-creo que tienes derecho-dijo Suegetsu

-pero eso se lo tiene que decir Naruto-dijo Juugo

-es responsabilidad de Naruto-dijo Karin-y él se lo dirá

-se nota que no habéis notado la reacción del rubio al ver a Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu

-claro que lo hemos notado-dijo Karin-pero Naruto me ha dicho que se lo dirá

-si no os importa me gustaría llevarlo a su casa-dijo Sasuke y los otros tres se miraron-no pasará nada, se controlarme

-confiaremos en ti, Sasuke-dijo Juugo y el azabache sonrió

Continuará ….

Otro capitulo mas … espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Naruto vivía en la casa donde había pasado su niñez, estaba en la cocina comiendo su comida preferida, ramen, cuando lo acabó tocaron a la puerta y Naruto fue abrir, cuando abrió la puerta estaba Sasuke solo, el rubio se sorprendió al verlo y Sasuke al verlo sonrió

-he venido, por que creía que era momento para hablar-dijo Sasuke-Takeshi se a quedado con Karin-Naruto se quedó callado por un tiempo-pero si crees que no es el momento, puedo irme-el rubio seguía sin decirle nada, Sasuke al no percibir ningún signo de que Naruto dijera nada iba a irse

-no te vallas-dijo Naruto y el azabache lo miró-es que no me esperaba que vinieses, entiende que no te esperaba-el azabache sonrió-pasa, no creo que sea justo que estemos aquí a fuera

-antes de nada quiero decirte si estás seguro de que esté contigo a solas-dijo Sasuke serio

-si no lo estuviera no te diría que entraras-dijo Naruto-pero si tú no quieres entrar lo entenderé

-si, quiero entrar

-pues no lo parece-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron para luego empezar a reír-nunca cambiaremos, siempre discutiremos por tonterías

-será que nuestro destino es discutir

-puede ser-dijo Naruto-vas ha entrar o no

-claro-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le dio paso para que entrara, Naruto cerró la puerta y los dos en silencio entraron a la cocina

-tienes hambre, he acabado de comer

-no quiero nada-dijo Sasuke mirando desde que entró la casa asta que entró a la cocina que no le quitó ojo al rubio

-deja de mirarme a si-dijo serio Naruto, el azabache miró hacia otro lado-no habías venido aquí?

-si, una vez que tú no estabas-dijo Sasuke-cuando conocí a tu madre- el rubio se sentó y al lado suyo el azabache-Naruto-el azabache miraba la mesa-yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice-Naruto miraba al frente-se que no es excusa lo que te voy a decir pero yo estaba tan celoso de todo el mundo que se te acercaba y tú a mi ni siquiera me mirabas, no entendía el por que los demás tenían el privilegio de hablar contigo de abrazarte y yo no, por eso empecé a tomar eso, para tener el valor de acercarme a ti … quien lo iba a decir que me acercaría a ti de esa forma solo para hacerte daño, solo te pido que me perdones y si tu me pides que no me vuelva acercar a ti no lo haré-hubo silencio entre los dos por varios segundos

-mi madre me contó que ya estabas recuperado-dijo Naruto

-si, lo estoy y me siento bien con migo mismo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-y he aprendido a aceptar que si alguien no me quiere como yo le quiero seguro que hay alguien mas que estaría dispuesto a hacer que me olvide de esa persona, pero sobre todo que no puedo obligar a nadie hacer algo que no quiere

-me alegra que sepas que todo en esta vida no se puede tener-dijo Naruto- y cuando alguien te dice no es que no

-lo se-susurró Sasuke-lo siento de verdad, es tuve muy mal creyendo que estabas muerto y que yo era el causante de eso-cerró los ojos y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir-al tiempo me dijeron que estabas vivo-se puso las manos en la cabeza-fui tan idiota, lo estropee todo, si fuera actuado de otra forma seguro que todo fuera diferente

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke y se sorprendió al verlo llorar-aunque si yo no fuera sido tan despistado me fuera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos-el azabache dejó de llorar y miró al rubio y los dos se miraron a los ojos y el azabache retiró la mirada rápidamente

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke

-cuando desperté en el hospital-dijo Naruto que miraba al frente-yo estaba muy confundido-Sasuke lo miró-y es cuando me dieron la noticia que me hizo feliz-miró a Sasuke-no se si recuerdas que antes de llevarme a tu apartamento yo quería decirte algo-el azabache no contestó pero sabía a lo que se refería-lo que te quería decir es que en casa de Gaara estuve pensando, ya que sentía algo extraño en mi interior cuando estabas conmigo, y llegué a la conclusión que era un tonto por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, si mal no recuerdo yo en el instituto te buscaba solo por pelearme contigo y era mas que nada por que era la única forma de acercarme a ti-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-en conclusión yo estaba enamorado de ti y era eso lo que te quería decir el día que me llevaste a tu apartamento-Naruto suspiró-otra cosa, Gaara y yo somos como hermanos y él en ese momento salía con Sai a escondidas-se levantó de la silla el rubio y el azabache le imitó

-aún sientes lo mismo, Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-y tú-dijo Naruto

-yo hice primero la pregunta pero te lo diré-dijo Sasuke-aún siento lo mismo por ti, intenté sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude, estoy enamorado de ti desde el día que te vi por primera vez

-yo-dijo sonriendo Naruto-debo decirte lo que me dijeron en el hospital-el azabache lo miró para que siguiera hablando-soy doncel-Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa-y me dijeron que estaba embarazado, lo que quiero decirte es que Takeshi es tu hijo, nuestro hijo

-que-dijo Sasuke sin creerlo

-yo siempre le hablado de ti-dijo Naruto- y le enseñado fotos tuyas, fotos que te hacía yo en el instituto cuando te pillé haciéndome esa foto que me dijiste que me la hacías por que era feo, entonces yo te las hacía a ti por el mismo motivo … por eso te conoció cuando te vio por primera vez

-no puedo creer que sea padre-dijo Sasuke sorprendido-lo dices en serio?

-claro-dijo Naruto

-por que no me dijeron nada-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-por que les dije que yo tenía que decirte cuando te dieran el alta-dijo Naruto-y por eso te lo he dicho ahora-Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y sin previo a viso abrazó a Naruto que este se quedó tieso

-gracias, por perdonarme y gracias por hacerme padre-el rubio sonrió y con lentitud abrazó al azabache-te amo, Naruto

-y yo a ti Sasuke-susurró Naruto en el oído del azabache, se separaron un poco y Sasuke puso sus manos en la cara del rubio

-puedo besarte-susurró Sasuke, el rubio sonrió y le besó en los labios con lentitud, Sasuke correspondió de la misma forma y cuando se le acabó el aire se separaron para juntar sus frentes

-no hace falta que me preguntes si quieres besarme-dijo Naruto y Sasuke volvió a besarle y Naruto le correspondió al instante, los dos se tocaban todo el cuerpo, Sasuke caminó unos pasos asta que estampó al rubio en la pared, se besaban con pasión y agresividad, asta que sonó la puerta, Naruto se separó de los labios del azabache y este empezó a besarle el cuello y el timbre sonaba-Sasuke, para-el azabache seguía con lo que estaba haciendo sin hacer caso al rubio, Naruto se puso nervioso-para-lo dijo empajándolo con fuerza y con la respiración agitada por que el azabache no le hacía caso, Sasuke se tocó su cabello y miró al suelo

-lo siento, no se que me pasó-susurró Sasuke

-debes de aprender que cuando te diga que pares o que no quiero es que no quiero que sigas-dijo Naruto tranquilizándose y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla

-hola Naruto

-hola Kaly-dijo Naruto-como que has traído tú a Takeshi?

-me encontré con esos tres-dijo Kaly-te pasa algo? Pareces extraño

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto y cogió al niño que estaba embarazos de la chica-pasa

-tengo que irme-dijo Kaly-pero si te pasa algo sabes que puedes decirme

-hola Kaly-dijo Sasuke que llegó a la puerta, la chica se sorprendió al verlo y miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke

-le has hecho algo?-dijo con seriedad la chica, Sasuke no dijo nada

-Kaly, no ha pasado nada entre los dos-dijo Naruto

-estas seguro?-dijo Kaly sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke

-oye-dijo Naruto-no eres mi madre, quieres pasar

-te he dicho que debo irme-dijo Kaly-pero puedo llamar a la persona con la que he quedado y me quedaré

-no hace falta que actúes como mi guarda espaldas-dijo Naruto serio

-me preocupo por ti, para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en el pasado-dijo Kaly mirando al rubio

-no pasará nada-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo confío en ti-dijo Kaly y miró a Sasuke

-puedes confiar en mi, también-dijo Sasuke, la chica no contestó

-Kaly-dijo Naruto-se que todos van a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza

-ya lo pensamos-dijo la chica mirando al rubio con una media sonrisa

-muy graciosa-dijo Naruto-no quiero que os metáis en mi vida

-que es lo que has hecho-dijo Kaly

-Sasuke y yo hemos estado hablando-dijo Naruto y se acercó al azabache y le agarró la mano la chica abrió los ojos por esto-y hemos decidido intentar ser una pareja normal y corriente-la chica miró a los dos chicos-solo espero que lo aceptéis todos y eso te incluye a ti

-no voy a decir nada-dijo Kaly-lo único que quiero es que no vuelvas a pasarlo mal, y que seas feliz

-yo te aseguro, hermana que no volveré a hacerle daño-dijo Sasuke

-mas te vale-dijo Kaly-por que todos te mataremos-sonrió con malicia la chica

-espero que lo cumpláis-dijo Sasuke

-eso quiere decir que lo aceptaréis?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Kaly-bueno me voy-y la chica se fue, Naruto miró a Sasuke

-por lo menos, nadie va a decir nada-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-te haré feliz-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso fugaz en los labios y luego miró al niño-seremos felices los tres … os amo

-yo también os amo-dijo Naruto

**Fin**

Esperó que os haya gustado la historia … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	7. final alternativo

**Final Alternativo**

Naruto vivía en la casa donde había pasado su niñez, estaba en la cocina comiendo su comida preferida, ramen, cuando lo acabó tocaron a la puerta y Naruto fue abrir, cuando abrió la puerta estaba Sasuke solo, el rubio se sorprendió al verlo y Sasuke al verlo sonrió

-he venido, por que creía que era momento para hablar-dijo Sasuke-Takeshi se a quedado con Karin-Naruto se quedó callado por un tiempo-pero si crees que no es el momento, puedo irme-el rubio seguía sin decirle nada, Sasuke al no percibir ningún signo de que Naruto dijera nada iba a irse

-no te vallas-dijo Naruto y el azabache lo miró-es que no me esperaba que vinieses, entiende que no te esperaba-el azabache sonrió-pasa, no creo que sea justo que estemos aquí a fuera

-antes de nada quiero decirte si estás seguro de que esté contigo a solas-dijo Sasuke serio

-si no lo estuviera no te diría que entraras-dijo Naruto-pero si tú no quieres entrar lo entenderé

-si, quiero entrar

-pues no lo parece-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron para luego empezar a reír-nunca cambiaremos, siempre discutiremos por tonterías

-será que nuestro destino es discutir

-puede ser-dijo Naruto-vas ha entrar o no

-claro-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le dio paso para que entrara, Naruto cerró la puerta y los dos en silencio entraron a la cocina

-tienes hambre, he acabado de comer

-no quiero nada-dijo Sasuke mirando desde que entró la casa asta que entró a la cocina que no le quitó ojo al rubio

-deja de mirarme a si-dijo serio Naruto, el azabache miró hacia otro lado-no habías venido aquí?

-si, una vez que tú no estabas-dijo Sasuke-cuando conocí a tu madre- el rubio se sentó y al lado suyo el azabache-Naruto-el azabache miraba la mesa-yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice-Naruto miraba al frente-se que no es excusa lo que te voy a decir pero yo estaba tan celoso de todo el mundo que se te acercaba y tú a mi ni siquiera me mirabas, no entendía el por que los demás tenían el privilegio de hablar contigo de abrazarte y yo no, por eso empecé a tomar eso, para tener el valor de acercarme a ti … quien lo iba a decir que me acercaría a ti de esa forma solo para hacerte daño, solo te pido que me perdones y si tu me pides que no me vuelva acercar a ti no lo haré-hubo silencio entre los dos por varios segundos

-mi madre me contó que ya estabas recuperado-dijo Naruto

-si, lo estoy y me siento bien con migo mismo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-y he aprendido a aceptar que si alguien no me quiere como yo le quiero seguro que hay alguien mas que estaría dispuesto a hacer que me olvide de esa persona, pero sobre todo que no puedo obligar a nadie hacer algo que no quiere

-me alegra que sepas que todo en esta vida no se puede tener-dijo Naruto- y cuando alguien te dice no es que no

-lo se-susurró Sasuke-lo siento de verdad, es tuve muy mal creyendo que estabas muerto y que yo era el causante de eso-cerró los ojos y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir-al tiempo me dijeron que estabas vivo-se puso las manos en la cabeza-fui tan idiota, lo estropee todo, si fuera actuado de otra forma seguro que todo fuera diferente

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke y se sorprendió al verlo llorar-aunque si yo no fuera sido tan despistado me fuera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos-el azabache dejó de llorar y miró al rubio y los dos se miraron a los ojos y el azabache retiró la mirada rápidamente

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke

-cuando desperté en el hospital-dijo Naruto que miraba al frente-yo estaba muy confundido-Sasuke lo miró-y es cuando me dieron la noticia que me hizo feliz-miró a Sasuke-no se si recuerdas que antes de llevarme a tu apartamento yo quería decirte algo-el azabache no contestó pero sabía a lo que se refería-lo que te quería decir es que en casa de Gaara estuve pensando, ya que sentía algo extraño en mi interior cuando estabas conmigo, y llegué a la conclusión que era un tonto por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, si mal no recuerdo yo en el instituto te buscaba solo por pelearme contigo y era mas que nada por que era la única forma de acercarme a ti-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-en conclusión yo estaba enamorado de ti y era eso lo que te quería decir el día que me llevaste a tu apartamento-Naruto suspiró-otra cosa, Gaara y yo somos como hermanos y él en ese momento salía con Sai a escondidas-se levantó de la silla el rubio y el azabache le imitó

-aún sientes lo mismo, Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-y tú-dijo Naruto

-yo hice primero la pregunta pero te lo diré-dijo Sasuke-aún siento lo mismo por ti, intenté sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude, estoy enamorado de ti desde el día que te vi por primera vez

-yo-dijo sonriendo Naruto-debo decirte lo que me dijeron en el hospital-el azabache lo miró para que siguiera hablando-soy doncel-Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa-y me dijeron que estaba embarazado, lo que quiero decirte es que Takeshi es tu hijo, nuestro hijo

-que-dijo Sasuke sin creerlo

-yo siempre le hablado de ti-dijo Naruto- y le enseñado fotos tuyas, fotos que te hacía yo en el instituto cuando te pillé haciéndome esa foto que me dijiste que me la hacías por que era feo, entonces yo te las hacía a ti por el mismo motivo … por eso te conoció cuando te vio por primera vez

-no puedo creer que sea padre-dijo Sasuke sorprendido-lo dices en serio?

-claro-dijo Naruto

-por que no me dijeron nada-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-por que les dije que yo tenía que decirte cuando te dieran el alta-dijo Naruto-y por eso te lo he dicho ahora-Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y sin previo a viso abrazó a Naruto que este se quedó tieso

-gracias, por perdonarme y gracias por hacerme padre-el rubio sonrió y con lentitud abrazó al azabache-te amo, Naruto

-y yo a ti Sasuke-susurró Naruto en el oído del azabache, se separaron un poco y Sasuke puso sus manos en la cara del rubio

-puedo besarte-susurró Sasuke, el rubio sonrió y le besó en los labios con lentitud, Sasuke correspondió de la misma forma y cuando se le acabó el aire se separaron para juntar sus frentes

-no hace falta que me preguntes si quieres besarme-dijo Naruto y Sasuke volvió a besarle y Naruto le correspondió al instante, los dos se tocaban todo el cuerpo, Sasuke caminó unos pasos asta que estampó al rubio en la pared, se besaban con pasión y agresividad, el azabache empezó a besarle por el cuello con lujuria, Naruto miró al frente fijamente e hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, Sasuke volvió a besarle en los labios metiendo sus manos por debajo de la parte de arriba de la ropa, Naruto solo se dejaba hacer y cerró los ojos y una lágrima salió de sus ojos para que luego su mirada se llenara de ira, empezó andar sin despegarse de la boca del azabache asta que quedó en el mueble, Naruto ya no tocaba a Sasuke y este volvió a besarle el cuello, el rubio con cuidado pasó su mano por el mueble asta que llegó al cajón lo abrió, y la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó con malicia, cogió uno de los cuchillos mas grandes y pasó con disimulo la mano del cuchillo a la espalda del azabache y dirigió su boca a la oreja de Sasuke-yo me di cuenta que te amaba, pero ahora te odio-Sasuke al escuchar esto se separó y miró al rubio que este le miraba con malicia, Sasuke al verlo le dio un mal presentimiento-debiste de acabar lo que empezaste-y sin mas Naruto clavó en la espalda de Sasuke el cuchillo, este gritó de dolor y se arrodilló en el suelo-vas a sentir en tus propias carnes el dolor que me hiciste sentir

-Naruto-susurró como pudo Sasuke y se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta-creí … que me habías … perdonado

-yo nunca lo dije-dijo Naruto poniéndose a la altura del azabache y lo agarró con fuerza por el cabello y tiró hacia atrás-te dije que me había dado cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, pero ese amor se transformó en ira, y estado esperando asta este momento para acabar con tu vida-y volvió a clavarle el cuchillo en la espalda y Sasuke gritó de agonía y la llamada en la puerta fue mas insistente-a mi también me gusta oírte gritar … recuerdas que tú me lo decías, maldito bastardo-lo soltó del cabello para ponerse de pie

-tú no quieres hacer esto … tú no eres a si-susurró Sasuke desangrándose en el suelo

-tú me has convertido en esto-dijo Naruto con ira y se puso detrás de Sasuke y volvió a cogerlo del cabello-tú hiciste que no permitiera que nadie se acercara a mi, recuerdas lo que me gustaba la playa la piscina, ya ni siquiera puedo acercarme, le tengo pánico y todo eso crees que te lo tengo que agradecer? No, yo era tan amistoso y tu hiciste que no pueda tener amigos y te lo voy hacer pagar-el rubio sonrió al poner el cuchillo en el cuello del azabache, Sasuke no aguantó y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por el miedo que tenía-despídete de este mundo, maldito bastardo

-por favor Naruto no lo hagas-dijo desesperado Sasuke y sin mas Naruto con el cuchillo rajó el cuello del azabache con fuerza, el rubio ya no sintió nada de la otra persona y lo soltó, miró fríamente el cuerpo sin vida y la sangre y sonrió, escuchó un ruido muy fuerte como si alguien fuera abierto la puerta a la fuerza, Naruto seguía mirando el cuerpo y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir y sin mas empezó a reír como lunático, Kaly que era la que llamaba a la puerta y al escuchar los gritos se asustó y llamó a su padre que estaba de camino, con el niño en brazos entró a la cocina y lo que vio la asustó, inconscientemente dejó al niño al suelo y caminó hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke y se arrodillo y le iba a tocar pero la sangre que tenía se lo impidió, la chica empezó a llorar y miró al rubio con decepción e ira

-que le hiciste a mi hermano-dijo Kaly

-que le hice-dijo Naruto fríamente parando de reír pero seguía llorando-lo que se merecía

-Kaly que está pasando-dijo Fugaku que acababa de llegar y vio el cuerpo de su hijo-no, Sasuke-se acercó al cuerpo llorando-que es lo que a pasado

-Naruto-susurró Kaly

-lo maté-dijo Naruto que ya no estaba llorando, Fugaku lo miró y no podía creer que fuera ese chico quien fuera hecho eso

-que hiciste, que, Naruto-dijo otra voz femenina

-lo que se merecía, mama-dijo Naruto-le hecho pagar lo que me hizo

-lo mataste-dijo Kushina con lágrimas-esto no puede quedar impune-la pelirroja con todo el dolor del mundo sacó su teléfono y marcó un número de emergencias

-él me convirtió en esto-susurró Naruto-y si no se fuera muerto, lo volvería hacer-y sonrió maliciosamente

-lo siento, pero debes de pagar por esto-dijo Kushina-aunque seas mi hijo … Sasuke se había recuperado, pero quien está enfermo eres tú

-yo no estoy enfermo-dijo Naruto-se perfectamente lo que he hecho y esto lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, por que creéis que os insistía cuando le iban a dar el alta a Sasuke … y cuando lo vi hoy me sorprendí, por eso dejé al niño con ellos, por que sabía que Sasuke vendría a mi … se lo merece-se escucharon unas sirenas y unos hombres entraron a la casa, Kushina cogió al niño para calmarlo y vio como la policía le dijo sus derechos al rubio para luego llevárselo para encerrarlo en la cárcel

**Fin **

Os gusta este final o el otro …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
